


An Untamed Hunger

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Creepy Loki (Marvel), Dangerous Loki, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Het, Kinky, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki is horny, Loki needs a good fuck, Loki shall have OFC, Loki wants OFC, Loki-centric, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, OFC gets fucked six ways to sunday, OFC is scared, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Vaginal Fingering, Warning: Loki, horny loki, my kinks let me show them to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: BASED ON THE FOLLOWING PROMPT FROM IMAGINE-LOKI-Imagine Loki, angry and crazy and psychotic and violent and fresh out of the Tesseract, capturing you to satisfy his sexual needs. And oh boy he’s hungry!Trigger Warning for non-consent/dubious consent explicit sex. No hitting or physical abuse, though.





	An Untamed Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one-shot based on a prompt a friend shared with me.

**(The line divider means a change in POV)**

* * *

When the Tesseract exploded and brought the strange man in, you just knew that something very bad was about to go down.

As a guard, it was your duty to come forth and try to stop any hostile individuals, but this particular hostile individual was not any average goon or criminal. He had come from a different world, and he had, in a matter of seconds, taken down several SHIELD agents right in front of you.

You didn’t stand a chance against him. Hence, you chose to hide.

More agents came in and tried to subdue him, and he still came out victorious.

You were so so afraid now, as he stood nearby, assessing all the threats to himself, willing to kill at a moment’s notice.

A small whimper escaped your lips as he walked closer still, talking to Director Fury, telling his name and his purpose.

He was Loki of Asgard, and he was burdened with a glorious purpose.

His gaze wasn’t in your direction at all, so you assumed you’d be safe, perhaps. You were wrong.

With blinding speed, he grabbed you from your hiding spot and held you against his side as he kept talking. It was a lecture on freedom… but you couldn’t pay attention. You were too busy panicking and struggling to get free.

When Barton shot Fury, you cried out in shock and horror. Loki kept you tucked to his side with ease, as he told the possessed agents to gather the Tesseract and move along. Your struggles had absolutely no impact on him, and that alone was a scary thought to you, for you were trained in fighting.

You simply couldn’t get free. And then Loki dragged you along with him as everyone left the premises.

He dumped you in the back of the SHIELD vehicle and then jumped in himself. Before you could even think of escaping, he grabbed your arm again and drew you between his legs, which acted as a trap. You still struggled as the car began moving, rushing out of the tunnels and leading out into the open.

“Let me go!” you screamed as the car picked up speed. Loki gave you a dispassionate look and then shot a powerful beam from the scepter, towards the vehicle chasing yours. That move alone scared you into being quiet again.

He fired many such beams at other cars and a helicopter, defeating them all. Your hopes for an escape or rescue diminished with each beam.

After a while, all was quiet, and the car was moving along smoothly. You looked up at your abductor and found him looking at you with a strange intensity.

It was too much and you tried to look away, but he grabbed your jaw and made you face him again.

“Tell me your name,” he ordered harshly, and you shivered in response. His voice was a strange mix of alluring and menacing, and it was terrifying because you know you’d have found it sexy in another scenario.

You mumbled your name, hoping he’d not ask again. He nodded in response, then stared at the scepter in his hand. He looked to be contemplating something.

That scared you even more. If he turned you into a possessed puppet, he could make you do anything, just like Barton and others. You didn’t want to be a puppet, it was a horrible thought. But really, could you stop him from using the scepter on you even if you tried?

Loki’s face cleared then, the contemplative look gone. He looked back at you and smiled… a smile that sent chills down your spine. A smile that told you that he definitely wanted something from you, and that he’d take it from you whether you gave it willingly or not.

You were so busy being scared shitless that you didn’t even notice when the car came to a halt. When Loki stood up, that was when you realized you had reached somewhere.

You tried to jump and run away, only to be grabbed by his strong hand again.

“I wouldn’t expend that much energy into escaping, again and again, little bird,” he said in your ear as he held you against his body. “Preserve this spritely energy for later.”

Later?

What did he mean?

And then he hauled you over to a building. It was some kind of a safehouse.

Loki dragged you to and dumped you in a fully furnished room, with a large bed in it.

You stared at the bed and then back at Loki. He was standing in the doorway, barking orders at the possessed agents, especially Barton. It seemed that it was Barton who told him about this safehouse and brought him here. You closed your eyes in dismay. If Barton had a safehouse somewhere, then SHIELD probably did not know about it.

The bedroom door slammed, making you jerk. You first thought that Loki had left you to rot in the room, but when you turned around, he was right there, inside the bedroom with you. And he was making a quick work of his strange clothes. You noticed that he was actually wearing a kind of armor, which he was taking apart meticulously. And he was looking straight at you as he removed it, a feral smile on his lips.

You backed away slowly, but didn’t know where to go. And as you looked around for any kind of escape, you realized that even the windows had thick iron grills on them.

That’s when Loki pounced on you, making you yelp. Your struggles renewed then, as he pulled you towards the bed and simply ripped your uniform off like it was thin paper.

“Stop… please,” you shrieked, trying to hold on to the scraps of your uniform to cover yourself still. “What are you doing?”

He pulled the tattered uniform away and took hold of your hands, pinning them to your side. “What does it look like? What do you think I’m doing?”

‘Please don’t do this,“ you said desperately, trying to pull your hands free. “Why me?”

It was more or less a rhetorical question. It didn’t really matter why it was you. What mattered was if you could still escape this fate.

“You were right there, in front of me,” he rasped, shifting over you to pin your body to the bed with his own. “And you’re very comely. I haven’t had even a glimpse of a quim in the last one year. So you can imagine my desperation here, can’t you?”

Tears of frustration and anger and desperation leaked from your eyes then, as you knew that there little to no chance of escaping now.

“I don’t want this, you brute! I don’t care if you got to see a pussy or not, I’m not your fuck-toy!”

He grinned down at you, settling between your legs. “You don’t want this right now, but by the time I’m through with you, you’d beg me for more. You’ll never be able to give yourself to another man then. You’ll always crave me.” He backed his claim by humping between her your legs, and you noticed that he packed a substantial size. The thought of him forcing himself into you was downright terrifying in that moment.

“Oh, hush now… “ he whispered into your ear, as his hands left yours to cup your breasts. You cringed immediately, expecting a harsh squeeze, like a boy had done to you in school as a teen. However, there is no harsh squeezing. Loki simply held your breasts in a sort of reverential manner.

His thumbs brushed across your bra cups, right where your nipples were. The unexpected soft touch made you squirm in response. It was kind of… pleasurable. The thought of finding pleasure in it was a horror to you, but your body couldn’t help its response.

"I’m desperate to sheath myself into your warmth, dear, but I do understand that it needs to welcome me in.”

Before you could react to his statement, he swooped down and took your lips in a deep, almost bruising kiss. He was cold, outside and inside, though not uncomfortably so. It was strange, but he did know how to kiss.

Oh, who were you kidding? He was amazing…

You couldn’t even tell when, but you started responding to him, nudging your tongue against his. He hummed into your mouth, a sound so pleasurable and rich, that you felt your pussy becoming wet as a reaction to hearing it.

Your mind was at war with your body now, as Loki slowly seduced you.

He broke the kiss and eyed you with that same feral look he had on only minutes ago. And then he ripped your bra and panties in the same manner as your uniform.

That alone reminded you of what he was capable of, as you tried to move back and away on the bed. He followed you, of course.

“Your struggles are delicious, little bird, have I told you?” He grabbed your legs and pulled you underneath him again. “It’s why I didn’t use the scepter’s possessive hold on you. I want you responsive and alive when I take you, not like a deadbeat puppet.”

“You’re a sick fuck,” you cried out, just as he dipped down and took your nipple in his mouth. “You’re gettinh off on my fear and struggles.”

“That may well be true,” he said, switching over to your other nipple. You couldn’t help but moan softly. His cold lips and tongue were doing wicked, wicked things to you. It was so intense that you wondered what the sex might actually be like.

You were disgusted by your own thoughts, but they kept coming unbidden.

And then you felt his hand between your legs, rubbing softly against your already wet and swollen folds. He wasted little time in exploring you, pushing two long fingers inside you. They didn’t go in easily, and you whimpered in response.

He let go of your nipple and stared at you in wonder. “You’re untouched. A maiden, as the Midgardians say…”

You closed your eyes and tried to hide your emotions. Yes, he was right. It was part of why you were so scared of him and his intentions towards you. You feared that you wouldn’t be able to walk right again after he was done with you.

Loki’s face registered an even wider grin then. “Well, little bird, I’m pleased to know that I will be the first to plough your pure, untouched and fertile field.”

* * *

Loki kissed down her breasts and navel, hearing her soft pleadings of ‘no’ and 'please don’t’ as he reached her wet and glistening folds.

He was hungry for the taste and feel of a wet quim, and hers looked positively sweet and delectable. Without waiting further, he delved in, groaning as he took in her essence.

Her whole body shook as he licked, sucked and savoured her. At one point, he used his teeth to softly nibble on her tender flesh, thoroughly enjoying the manner in which her body reacted to it.

That’s when her first orgasm rose and crashed over her. She screamed as he kept sucking and nibbling on her, not giving her any break from his torment.

“You’re so sweet, little bird,” he uttered, his voice thick with unspent lust. “The sweetest quim I tasted in a long long time. I’d keep having my fill of you, but I have a mightier need right now.”

“Please…” she repeated, probably a hundredth time by now, as he crawled over her, his magic shimmering away the rest of the clothes off his body.

Her big, doe eyes widened. It was the first time she was witnessing his seidr, and it was evident on her face that she was wary of it.

Well, in time, she’d come to value it…

* * *

Apparently, he was also a sorcerer, not just a mere alien. As if things already weren’t weird and scary…

You suddenly felt panicked. He was above you now, and he was about to take you. You weren’t sure you were going to survive this.

“Please, I won’t be able to take this!”

“Stop your whining,” he snapped, adjusting himself so that his head rested against your wet and ready folds, almost pushing in. “This is going to happen, little bird, and no amount of pleading will change this fact. So it’d be better if you start pleading for more pleasure now.”

He pushed in then, and you tensed up. He bent down to lick and suck your nipples while his hand began rubbing your clit in slow, intensely pleasurable circles. All this worked to ease your tension, and you couldn’t help but relax just a little. He pushed in further, making sure to keep his fingers stroking your clit and his lips sucking on your nipple.

There came a point when he faced difficulty in going in any further. You were too tight, and he was too big.

You were whimpering now… his girth was too much, it felt like he was stretching you to your very limits. Pain was evident on your face, and yet, you knew he intended to keep going. You bit your lip, not wanting to plead with him again, and look even more pathetic than you already were.

Suddenly, you felt a strange sensation between your legs. It was like a low voltage current, and it hurt worse as it coursed through you. You cried out in agony, only for it to stop abruptly. And then… you discovered that your pain had eased.

You looked at him in shock, and found him smirking at you, though with a strained look on his face.

* * *

Loki withdrew his healing magic and then tried to reassure her. It didn’t really work, as he felt worse for wear, with a primal hunger for carnal pleasures. Looking reassuring was quite an impossibility. Plus, her sweet quim was holding him like a vice, nearly pushing him over the edge.

And he hadn’t even gotten himself fully sheathed inside her yet.

_Norns… it had been far too long…_

He thrust into her again, making ways further inside her. She moaned in response, a moan of pleasure. She was free of her pain now, and this was the time for him to push in and have his cock fully inside her.

Her lovely face showed confusion over the lack of pain now, but she didn’t utter a word about it. Loki was thrusting into her in short nudges, going in further and further as he opened her up for the first time to take a man. She still did appear to be uncomfortable, and it was understandable. He was well endowed and oft, the ladies feared him simply because of that.

However, he was beyond caring for the fear of a lady now…

A hard thrust from him had her gasping out loud.

Ah, sweet _Valhalla_ , he was in, fully in, and it was the sweetest pleasure after months of pain.

Her body was made to give pleasure, he concluded, as he lay atop her and relished the feeling of her tight channel around the whole of his cock. Oh, he already wanted to do it all over again.

In this moment, he decided he’d keep her. She’d be his sweet little relief from the harsh world he was about to take and make his. She’d give her body over to him, for pleasing him, he would make sure of that, and no scepter would be involved in that.

“You are a most pleasurable treasure, little bird,” he murmured in her ear, and watched her tremble in response. “I’m going to have my fill of you now. Feel free to scream and moan through it, for I rather like it. Especially if you scream my name.”

And scream his name she did, a lot, as he began to plough her in a quick rhythm.  

* * *

You shook your head and tried to deny the immense pleasure that was being bestowed on you. He really wasn’t kidding about it all. You were literally bouncing on the bed with the power of his thrusts, and he was relentless.

Your orgasm came in fast and sharply, taking you in a frenzy. As you shook and moaned and generally lost your mind, Loki groaned and chuckled above you. “Yes, come for me, my little maiden, give me your pleasures and take more from me. I have you, just let go.”

Good lord… it felt like he was fucking you with not just his cock but also his voice and words. You didn’t stand a chance in resisting that. So you did as he said, and let go.

You came repeatedly in the next few minutes, losing count. Loki kept thrusting into you all through it. When it became painful, he somehow made the ache stop. And then, only pleasure reigned.

* * *

Loki thrust into her juicy depths one last time, burying himself as far in as he could. And then he began coming… sending copious amounts of his seed into her. Oh, it felt _divine_ …

And yet still, he was hard. Thus, he endeavored to take her again, much to her surprise and protests. But her protests didn’t last long, as he went in slow and leisurely this time. She gave in then, and let him do with her as he pleased.

Throughout the evening, Loki took her again and again… so much that whole room smelt of sex and their combined essences. It was obscene, and it was wild… it was everything he needed.

He turned her on her stomach and took her from behind… mating with her like an untamed beast.

He made her stand against the wall and draped her leg around his hips as he took her in long and hard strokes. Her legs writhed and almost gave out… but he didn’t stop.

She excused herself to the bath, and even there, he followed… taking her under raining waters as she gasped and help on to him.

She tried to sleep afterwards, and yet still, he wished for more…

They made a little compromise then… or _he_ did, at least.

She slept with his cock resting snugly inside her for the rest of the night. He’d thrust softly every once in a while… and she’d respond in her slumber. It was a source of immense contentment to him. He never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know in how many ways. :P


End file.
